You are my one and only p3
by Celestial Story Weaver
Summary: Sonic found away out but it would have to be his life will he pull through the one problem is, is that he will never see his wife again. But will he? read and tell me what you think . Warning you have to read P1 which is a mystery first. don't worry it al


This is the Sames rules as the other story I made.  
Same charactors except for Zame.  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 3 to You are my one and only.  
  
  
  
~It has been four years now. Robotnik has given each work a number. they can not use their own names any more. Sonics plan is now complete.  
he is waiting for the right time. Sally was home feeling confident that sonic would surly come home soon, but she never told her daughter that   
she saw her father. Mindy was hurt that Santa didn't answer her wish. She wished her dad would come home on her birhtday.~  
  
  
  
Sonic Sat at the lunch table thinking to himself. "{ I'd hate to leave Sally, but its the only way.}" sonic sighed. " hey man don't be hard   
on yourself. the plan will work." " I hope it will mike. By the way wheres Sam and Stacy." " they snuck out somwhere." Mike and sonic laughed.  
" I guess its that time of the season." they laughed even harder. " come on mike he's been dating her for 2 years." " yeah but they could still do  
that." " Maybe but I doubt it." " you want a bet." " No. I know she won't give in to him yet. for her it has to be the right time and right place."  
Mike stood there thinking to himself. " yeah I guess you're right." Sampson and Stacy came in the lunch room at this time. " hey you guys." " Hey  
Sam." " so Sonic when." " Stacy I have to find the right time." " What about now. I mean its been six years that we haven't attempted to get out."  
" Look mike I mean not now maybe while we are working." " Yeah and while we are working you go and set up the bombs. and well stall." " yeah when  
you're gone we'll get everyone in line. And Sampson honey its your job to take care of the guards." " I know it will be a peace of cake." he raised  
his arm showing off his muscles. the lunch bell rang. " well its time to go." the team left the lunch room. to go back to work when they got there.  
There were only three guards." Hey Sam this won't be to hard will it." " Of course not mikey." Sam patted his head. " hey i'm not a kid."  
" sorry." " Alright at 7:00 thats when you guys start acting up. thats my cue to leave while the guards go and take care of you. Sam thats when you  
take care of them yourself." " right." " Good luck sonic." "Thanks Stacy I'll need it." the four of them seperated and went to their work stations.  
sonic couldn't tell them how he was going to end the plan. he knew they would try to make him change his mind.  
  
  
Back at knothole Mindy Sat in a chair in at the window crying. She cried because she wanted her father to be there for her birthday. She was   
six years old. Sally tried to cheer her up by singing a song to her it was one of her lullaby's. " mindy don't cry anymore." ' I wanted dad to come to my birthday.  
but he's not here." Sally knelt down in front of her. " Look sweetie all of your friends are coming over to play with you. we're going to give you a big birthday.  
And I'm going to tape it so your father can see it." " You will." " yep. So cheer up." " but its been to long. I made a promise to you." " Mindy its okay  
don't worry about it okay." " Okay mommy." mindy reached out her arms to hug her mom. " Oh i love you so much." " I Love you too." just then the doorbell rang.  
" I'll get it." mindy jumped out of her mothers arms and ran to open the door. " Uncle Antonie." " How is my little princess." " Hey Ant, Hey Bunnie, Hi Sandy."  
" hi Aunt Sally." " Well come on in." " how s the birthday girl." " I'm fine." mindy went up to give bunnie a hug. All of a sudden everyone were coming in. " well hi  
tails." " hi Aunt. Well sally." Sally smiled at him. " Tails its okay." " no its not i decided to call you by your first name since I have a kid now." " If you insist."  
" Happy birthday Mindy." " Thanks Isaac." " Happy birthday." " Thanks Michelle. anyways wheres your mom." " she's coming she has to take care of something."  
" Oh. um michelle." " yeah." " how does it feel to be eight." " its okay I guess." " I was just wondering." " Isaac come over here." " coming." Isaac went to where  
shana and Rotor were. " Hey bud." " Hey dad." " your mother would like to talk to you sowhere private so I'm going to leave you two for a while." " Okay dad."  
Shana sat next to him. " Isaac you know I love you don't you." " yes." " you remember what you did and it got you in trouble." " yes." " Isaac i want you to tel  
me the truth. did I hurt bad." Isaac looked his mom in her eyes. " yes. it hurt really bad." " Isaac I'm really sorry,look I promise I won't lay another hand on you  
again okay." Isaac nodded. " come here you." Shana went up to give him a hug. " You sure are getting big." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. " can I go now I don't  
want to miss the party." " yes lets go." the both of them went into the living room. " you two came just in time." rotor went up to greet them. Sally had Antonie tape  
for a while then she would take over. " lets sing happy birthday to Mindy." Sandy said smiling. " Of course we will." (everyone) " Happy birthday to you happy birthday  
to you happy birthday to Mindy Happy birthday to you." " make a wish." Mindy closed her eyes the one wish she wanted was to have her dad home.   
  
  
  
It was 7:00 Mike went up to Stacy and started to fondle with her it ws according to plan. Stacy was trying to tell him to stop. the guards saw what was happening.  
" Hey you get to work." the guard got up to him he took out the whip and he was about to whip him when Sampson grabed the whip and broke it. " you're in for a lot of   
trouble." all three guards surrounded him. " lets dance." sam said as he was about to punch one of the guards. Sonic waisted no time he was out in a flash. " i go done these  
corridors and go to the west wing and set off the alarms. once i do that there will be guards everywhere. then I start setting up the bombs." Sonic made his way down the   
dark hallway. he went up to the alarm panel.he pushed number of codes. Then the alarm wen off , the guards started to make their way to the west wing. " Nows my chance."  
Sonic placed a bomb on the wall. he found a vent he crawled through it to get to the other side. he placed a bomb inside of the vent as he came out. " four more to go."  
Sonic kept on placing the bombs in synchronized formation according to plan." Alright now I have one more." Sonic taped it around his arm. " I know i'll go to hell for this.  
but this is the only way." At this time all of the guards were locked inside of the west wing because of the alarm. Sampson and the others were guiding the other people through the  
vent that led to outside. " Good luck Sonic." Sampson said as he was the last to go through the vent. Sonic made his way to Robotniks Quarters. " hello Hedgehog. you should be at work."  
" enough of your B.S. I'm getting sick of this treatment. I have as much right as you ,and you know what you and I are going for a neverending journey." Sonic jumped at snively and  
grabed a pocket knife out of his pocket. " I'm not going to suffer from you no more." Sonic started to pry the chip from under his skin. he winced when he did it. " I just want to say  
it was nice living and I'd like to say its time for you to go." Sonic sped towards robotnik he jumped and held his neck. " I have a bomb on me so both of us will die. Including you Snively."  
" Look Sonic I Surrender please." " You had your chance all these years. Now its my turn." I'll See you in hell for this." " NO Problemo." Sonic pushed the buttom all of the bombs went  
off except for the one sonic was wearing. the whole place shook from the explosion. the whole planet shook.  
  
  
After everyone had cake they sat down to relax. all of a sudden they felt a strong vibration. it was to strong it was a vibration you would feel from loud music stereos.  
" Mommy whats that." mindy asked looking alarmed. " I don't know." Sally got up to look out of the window. " You guys." Rotor, Bunnie, Tails, and Antoine got up to take a look.  
" its coming from over there." Tails was looking through some binoculars. " its coming from the Eggpolydome." " lets go and find out. Tails and Antonie you come with me. Bunnie you and  
rotor stay here as back up we'll call you if we need you." " Okay." the three of them left. " Mommy where are you going." " mindy I'll be back." " but Mommy its my birthday."  
" Mindy you'll be okay." Sally and her comrades left in the hovercraft. Mindy walked back in with her head hung low. " mindy your mom will be back." " will she or is she going to be taken  
away too." mindy ran into her room and locked the door. She didn't want anything to happen to her Mother. Sally is the only one she has.  
  
  
Robotnik and Sonic were still in the room Snively took cover in a corner. " Sonic we can decide something else." Sonic was still holding the remote. " You're scared aren't you."  
Robotnik knew he wouldn't do it so he tried to trick him. " You think I'm going to fall for that." " Robotnik grabed the remote from him. " Now what hedgehog." Out of anger he lunged  
at Robotnik and punched him full force. Robotnik fell backwards causing vibration in the floor. Sonic grabed the remote and pressed it. the counter counted from ten . 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3...  
" Sally I'll miss you my love." the whole place blew up noone could withstand such an explosion. that day was the defeat of robotnik. sonic also died with him.  
  
  
Sally,Tails, and Antonie made it to the site there was fire everywhere. Smoke filled the air. " hey the building blew up." " yeah i wonder if the people got out." " Lets find out."  
Sally gestured. the three of them walked up the hill to see thousands of people who were captured. the three of them ran to them. " So anyone here know who Sonic Hedgehog is."   
" I do." Said a low voice out of the crowd came Sampson he was holding Stacy's Hand. mike was also with them. " Where is he." " He was in the building I haven't seen him after that I  
think somethings wrong." Sally's heart started to race. "{ No Sonic you're alive you have to be.}" " Sally don't Panic we can find him just stay calm." " But Ant." " Just relax." Antonie gave  
her hug. " What if he's not. what am I going to tell mindy." " Sally we'll find out." " I'll look around for you." Mike said anxiously. " thank you." mike wen through the crowd asking questions.  
" Why not I fly around and maybe look through so of the debree he may be hurt you know." " that would be very helpful Tails." tails propelled himself in the air. After two hours of searching  
miked and Tails came back holding their heads down. " I didn't see anything." " Nothing." Sally began to cry. " no it can't be. No." Sally screamed out and fell to her knees. her heart was   
broken. " Sally lets go home." Ant helped her to her feet. " Come on tails." They held their heads low with tears in their eyes. Ant missed the way Sonic would sometimes make fun of him.  
"{ Ant why are you such a nuthead." I'm not." " are to." " why you just blow it out your, Your..." " Ha you don't know what to say. Gee what a no brainer." " Look who's talking."}  
Ant grinned when he remembered the look on his face when he said something back at sonic. Tails remembered when they were younger how they would chase each other Sonic would always wanted  
to play. Tails started to wince. " come on tails don't give up. we'll search harder tomorrow." Ant helped him into the hovercraft. Tails had his arms around her. "{ Sally doesn't deserve this.}"  
Tails had anger. If only I didn't tell Sonic that day this would never happened.  
  
That night Bunnie and Shana decided to stay with her. " Mindy come here hun." Mindy slowly walked out of her room. Bunnie ws gesturing for her to sit next to her. " We need to tell   
you something..." " Let Sally tell her its better that way." " right." mindy went up to her mom." Mindy glared at her beacause Sally left her that day so all the plans were ruined. " Mindy.. Your  
Father isn't.... Coming home." " Mindy's eyes softened. " Mommy why." " Your father is in that place i told you about you know where theres no more pain and suffering." " yes." " your father  
died." Mindy felt anger she somhow felt something inside her getting ready to explode. She felt a surge of energy going up her spine. " No NO." Mindy ran for the door. Noone could catch her because  
she had her fathers speed. Mindy ran into the forest until she came to an open. She sat by the lake and looked at her reflection. tears flooded her eyes. when she looked at herself she saw her father  
smiling at her. "{ Why are you crying kiddo. You'll see me one day trust me.}" " Daddy." " {yeah its me. boy you sure have grown you remind me somuch of me just by looking at you.}" " Daddy where  
are you." "{ Mindy I'm in a place that tells me where to go its between heaven and hell. You know I have been bad so i might go to you know where.}" " Daddy you're not bad you helped people."  
" { I know its hard that you want to get to know me and everything.,But this is reality. you have to accept death.}" " Please Daddy come home. Please." Mindy started to cry even harder. Sonics heart  
ached from seeing her cry he wanted to be there. " {Mindy i will always love you. I'l be with you always.}" " how you're dead." "{ do you know what a spirit is.}" " yes." "{ well my spirit will be with you  
forever. you even carry my blood.}" " Huh." "{ you'll understand when you're older. Bye little one.}" Sonic waved goodbye to her and vanished. Sally. Bunnie and Shana came running towards mindy who was  
still looking into the water. " Mindy." Sally put her arms around her. Mindy wasn't crying anymore she understood what her father mean't. she didn't tell her mom about her father. " come on lets go."  
Sally had her arms around her as they walked home.  
  
  
Sonic sat on a cloud lookning into the stream. tears flowed from his eyes he wished he could see her again. There was a man named Zoric. he was the one in charge he did th judging of where  
the people who died went. He saw sonic and he could read his thoughts. Sonic knew what he did jeopardized his life. Zoric smiled at what he wanted to do. " Sonic." " yes sir." " come with me." Sonic followed  
Zoric into his office. " Sonic I know you had no choice to do what you did. and I'd like to congratulate you on your success to free those people as gratitude. I would like to give you another chance."  
Sonics eyes widened. " This isn't a joke is it." " Would I lie to you." " alrigth." sonic jumped in the air with excitment. " And you leave now." An elevator appeared it glowed with the bright lights.  
" I leave now." yep now get out of here." he said jokingly. Sonic went up to give him a hug it caught him off guard. " Thanks." As Sonic walked into the elevator his clothes turned white. " Goodluck Sonic  
tell your wife I said hi." Zoric waved at him as the elevator doors closed. Sonic waved back as the elevator went down. it started to speed up then the whole place got bright. Sonic closed his eyes from the  
blinding light. when he opened them he was standing in his living room. Sally was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands crying. Sonic was glowing from his clothes. Sally noticed the light she looked up to   
see him standing before her. " Sonic." Sally trembled from fear. " Sally don't be afraid its me it really is me." Sonic held out his hand so she could touch it. Sally pulled off his glove so she could feel his soft skin  
" Sonic whats going on." Sonic put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him." Sally I have another chance at life again. you know I could have decided to be reborn but it won't be right. besides he gave  
it to me because of you." Sonic pressed his lips against hers Sally returned the kiss. Sonics lips were so warm. " Sonic are you staying really staying." " Yes I am forever." he hugged her. " Oh Sonic you're so warm."  
" I've really missed holding you Sal." " You are so beautiful sonic. your eyes your lips." Sonic turned to see Mindy sleeping on the couch. " You know she never stopped thinking about you." " {hmm} I see." Sonic  
walked up to her and picked her up he held her close to him. " Wake up sunshine." Mindy's eyes fluttered " Daddy." " hey kid." " Daddy." Mindy hugged Sonic with tears of joy. " I've missed you a lot."  
Sonic also had tears. " hey why not i tuck you in and we can hang around in the morning. does that sound good." Yeah." Sonic carried her into her room he layed her in the bed and pulled the sheets over her. " Good night."  
" Good night daddy." sonic gave her a kiss then he walked out the room. " Sonic why did you put her to bed." " Sally to much excitment when you are tired can cause Insomnia." Sally wrapped her arms around his neck. they  
both looked into each others eyes. " the same old Sonic." Sally released from him to go to her room she went in. " Is that supposed to be an invitation." " What do you think." Sally dropped her gown in front of him  
Sonic gulped hard. " You have to take it easy we haven't done this for a very long time." " I know sally pulled him by the shirt into the room. and locked the door.  
  
  
The next morning Sonic woke up to see Sally laying on his chest. " How was your sleep." " it was incredible." Sonic bent his head to kiss her. just then the door flew open. Mindy came flying in with great speed.  
" Whoa Mindy." she didn't notice her father was there. " Mommy guess what I had a dream daddy came back and....." Her eyes widened when she saw her Falther." Good morninig." mindy jumped on him with open arms.  
" Whoa be careful. You don't want to hurt me." " why not you lay down with us." " Okay Mom." Mindy slid under the covers with her mom and Dad. Sally sat up next to sonic who was yawning. Mindy snuggled next to them.  
" One big Family." Sonic put his arms on Sally's shoulders she leaned over to put her head on his shoulder. sonic put his hand on mindys Shoulder. " You've done a good job in raising her alone." " thanks." " So you're staying."  
" Of course I am and this time forever." the three of them enjoyed their days together. years went by mindy grew older. When she was 13 Bookshire said his farewell. Mindy was saddened but she didn't let it bother her.  
Sonic and her would have races to see who's the fastest Sonic would let her win. so she wouldn't feel bad. They enjoyed their holidays together . Mindy had to get to know her father more. on the count he would always trick her.  
and Sally didn't take to kindly of it. But other than that they were a big family. 


End file.
